


A Wish Upon A Star

by ViperMist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child, Dreams, Memories, Music, Original Fiction, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperMist/pseuds/ViperMist
Summary: We all have dreams, and this is a short story of how dreams can come true if you believe





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i wrote for a competition at my school and then failed to submit it so, here i am....Hope you like it ^_^

The pristine white dress moved elegantly behind the sophisticated lady. The only sound was the small clack of her shoes echoing throughout the auditorium. The lights above her head lit her way as a small bead of sweat trickled down her forehead, her warm eyes focused on one thing: The grand piano. Her fingers twitched expectantly. The need to play overwhelming her senses, yearning to to unleash the magic that she wishes to share. But she was patient, and turned to face the audience, giving a polite bow and a gentle smile. The echoing voice of the announcers rang throughout the room, singling that she may begin. She grazes her fingers lightly over the keys with a soft touch as she sits on the leather seat, and ready’s her hands. With a sigh she plays the first note, her eyes flutter close as the familiar tune triggers her memories. 

“Mummy, can you play the song for me?” The child’s sweet voice asked innocently. A laugh echoed out. 

“Only if you play it with me.” The calming voice that could put anyone to ease was followed by a bright smile. 

“But how do you play?” The child asked curiously, tilting their head unknowingly at there mother. 

“I’ll teach you.” They whisper, grasping their hand. 

The memory fades out as the soft tune of the piano soon swelled with gusto and energy. The pianist fingers start to move a little quicker flying from key to key gracefully like a butterfly. A small smile cracked through their lips as a child-like laugh echoes around them. 

“Come on mum, or were going to miss it!” The child sprints through the fields, their golden locks sprayed out behind them. 

“There is still time, be patient little one.” A chuckle escapes them at their child’s antics 

“But muuuuuum.” They whine out as they reach the hill. “I want to see the first star!” with a shake of the mothers head the memory fades out. 

The pianist fingers slow down once again, but the tune is slow, and has a sense of nostalgia. With every note played the pianist seems to look more and more heavy, their shoulders slump forward as if a great weight has been placed there.

“Make a wish, darling.” The honey sweet sound of the motherly voice flows through her ears as the first twinkling star shone down on them in the night. 

“Um, I wish, I wish that um, I wish that I can play our song to the world!” The child says gleefully, turning to look into her mothers calm eyes. 

“And so you will.” She leans down and kisses the crown of her head. “Now, its time to go back inside.” and with a sigh the girl follows.

The tune continued on as the pianist straightened her poster, her fingers knowing exactly were to place themselves as the music flows throughout the air and is breathed in by everyone who hears it. Almost as if magic is swirling through her finger tips enchanting everyone. 

“I cant do it!” frustrated tears threaten to leak from her eyes. The old piano in front of her sat quietly, aggravating the teen more. “Im just not good enough.” And soon the tears flow from her eyes splashing down onto the keys. 

“Yes you can.” Her mother stands tall, arms crossed leaning against the door frame. 

“No, I cant. Are you tone deaf because its sounds dreadful!” The teen cries out staring into her mothers eyes. 

“It did sound dreadful.” The mother agrees earning a sob from her child, “But..” She continues on “It has potential.” She smiles as she sits down next to her on the worn out chair. “Because, if you listen closely, their is a star up in the sky that is waiting to give you your dream.” She pointed towards the sky, nudging her daughters shoulder as she gives a small smile. “We will get their.” She says enveloping her hands over her daughters. “Together.” 

“Together.”

The tempo slows down even more, singling the end. With one single final note echoing in the silence, she opens her eyes. Soft breaths leave between her chapped lips. Her eyes focus in as she lays her calloused hands onto her lap. The audience captivated by what they witness applaud her deafeningly, but that dose not matter. Because sitting right in the front row is her mother, smiling broadly up at her daughter with the same smile that she remember and warm eyes that seem to never dim. Tears seem to be leaving those eyes as she mouths out the word. 

“You did it….”


End file.
